


Taking Over

by firelakie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelakie/pseuds/firelakie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaeta, with Dee's help, makes plans to fix Starbuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gaeta got tired of seeing Kara Thrace throw herself at the very married and very confused Lee Adama. Of course, she was married to that brooding hunk of man-meat from the Caprica Buccaneers, but that never prevented her from making passes at anyone she felt like. Or whomever tickled her fancy at the moment. He had seen her use and throw away many a Viper pilot in his tenure as Officer of the Watch. So many sullen faces in the mess hall, longing gazes across the room at the pernicious pixie blonde. Kara looked through them like they weren't there. Sometimes she laughed when pressed about why. The way her lips curled as she delivered the confirmation of her cavalier manner made Gaeta want to sock her. Hard. She had no shame.

He decided to do something about it.

Dee was taking her rack time when Colonel Tigh gave him leave from his post. He quietly made the trip to the ship's gymnasium where the petty officer was boxing. She greeted him with a smile that assured him she was likely to go along with his proposal.

"Dee."  
"Yes," she said as she punched the heavy bag in front of her.

"Starbuck's not on rotation today, is she?"

"I would hope not. She's been on five straight runs in the last three days. The old man himself made her take off."

"I need your help with something." The twinkle that danced in his eyes aroused Dee's interest.

"No problem."

He smiled and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you."

Three hours later under the pretense of needing to discuss her wayward husband, Dee lured Kara into one of the empty crew quarters. Gaeta lay in wait on a bunk out of sight. Kara furrowed her brow at the sight of him and turned to Dee.

"What the frak is going on here?" she wondered.

Behind her, Dee secured the door and bumped Kara with the jerk of her hip. Kara stumbled into the room and it was Gaeta's hand that steadied her. She gaze slowly met his, unsure at what to make of the situation. He grinned and a icy chill forced a shudder come from her.

"Dee, open the hatch," she said without breaking her gaze.

"Dee," Gaeta called, "mind the hatch."

"Gaeta, what is this?" Kara asked again.

"I'm tired of you, Starbuck."

"And that's my problem, how?" she challenged.

He tightened his grip on her shoulder. "Did I say you could speak?" He looked at Dee. "Dee, did I say she could speak?"

"No, Felix. I don't think you did," the other woman agreed.

Kara opened her mouth to protest but he made a clicking sound with his lips and shook his head. It subsided into a ssh that lulled her.

"As I was saying, I'm tired of you. All your philandering and frakking the junior pilots while Anders sits back wondering what went wrong. That's not fair."

"Nope, not fair at all," Dee chirped.

"Dee and I have come to the conclusion that you must be taught a lesson."


	2. Chapter 2

Breath in Kara's throat choked her. She felt the urge to claw at her neck, just to get some airflow. Battlestars were not accommodating with the fresh air; recycled bits were a crime, especially at a time like that. The burning in her chest increased as she eyed her captors.

"We're not going to kill you if that's what you think," Dee explained, rolling her eyes. "I told you this was a bad idea, Felix."

"Shut up, Dee. You're ruining the moment."

Kara chuckled. "For frak's sake, Gaeta. If you wanted to scare me you could have just flashed me that tiger tat of yours."

"It's not supposed to be funny."

In that brief moment, Kara saw something–a thing she had seen once before but could not pin down from where–in his eyes. Given the hilarity of the situation; the mock kidnaping and all, she didn't want to go there. His eyes drew her in. She cocked her head to the side as a smile danced at her lips.

"You were really serious, weren't you?"

"Just forget it, Starbuck," he warned. He let go of her and plopped down in a nearby bunk.

"I knew you didn't have the balls," rolled off her lips quickly and barely above a whisper.

Gaeta reddened. An annoying shriek came from Dee.

"Take me," Kara told him. "You want to teach me a lesson? Then _take me_."

He knew it was wrong. Every part of him said to end it there and forget the whole thing. But she was challenging him. Now, Felix was not one of those men who found himself caught up in the business of showing how thick and long his dick was. He had better things to attend to than teeth baring for any man, or woman for that matter. Kara's words stung him. She had a way of getting under his skin without so much effort and care. And she was hardly aware of this skill.

He wished he could stop. Shut himself down. Not be affected.

Kara looked at him with those haunting eyes and smiled again.

"Maybe I should leave," Dee said, making her presence known.

"Maybe you should shut up," Kara told her. "And watch the door will ya?"

The other woman leaned on the hatch, having no other choice but to comply.

"Story is, Gaeta, that you don't like women."

"That's a rumor some rejected knuckle dragger made up," Dee answered for him.

"So, what is it, Gaeta? Do you or don't you like women?" Kara pressed.

Her breath carried the faint odor of ambrosia, probably consumed between addressing the pilots. Gaeta saw the flask behind the podium in the ready room. The colonel's fingerprints were much more ragged than Kara's and larger. He palmed his flask; that one had distinct finger markings. Tigh rarely gave speeches in the ready room, not enough to hide his liquid sunrise there. Gaeta was sure he knew all of Colonel Tigh's hidey holes, and that was not one of them. Nevertheless, the tiny whiff of alcohol was enough to remind him of the ugly tiger branded on his chest. It was supposed to mean something, but having been drunk while getting inked, that meaning was lost on him. Some sort of badge of manhood, he gathered. If it was supposed to make him more manly, why did feel not more than a lowly Cylon?

Anything he might have said in response to her taunts would pale in comparison. She shamed him, although there was nothing of which to be ashamed. Not uncommon for members of the fleet to shift from male to female sexual partners. None of it was mentioned, as talk of conquests were confined to locker room gabbing and the like. The rumors about Gaeta stemmed from him not participating. Males were apt to boast with specifics like numbers and types. Because he rather do and not think of it again, Gaeta hardly recalled the last time he had been with anyone–male or female. He and Dee snuck kisses here and there, but that was long before she married the commander's son and they erred on the side of friendly instead of romantic.

His body betrayed him. _That lousy frakking cock of his_. The one reaction he wasn't expecting happened.

"I guess I was wrong," Kara muttered, her eyes on him intensely.

His eyes closed tightly as if he tried to shut out the rush of arousal; shut off his senses and stop everything. "Please, Kara."

At her name, she pulled him by his uniform, snaking a hand around to the back of his neck. He had never called her Kara, and it made her buzz with sensation. _One. Two. Three. Four._ She kissed him in succession, along his jawline, moaning that made his body turn rigid. _Pleasure_, he reminded himself, _is hardly pretty_. Oftentimes, it was raw and ugly and showed a side of someone that would not normally be seen save for moments of despair. He settled into the experience, letting go of all the formalities and faults he so easily could identify. _Sex didn't have a rule book to follow_. He had to remember that.


End file.
